The life of a Pop star
by Chocolate Cloud
Summary: I came back from my concerts 3 in the morning. My brother then annoys the hell out of me. I was after threatened by e-mail. And now my manager wants me to hire NINJAS! isn't my life complicated enough?
1. Chapter 1: My life

**My life was complicated enough. i had an annoying brother annoying me to hell from the moment i was born. Then i met an old friend again, and he turned surprising hard to resist. Then i was threatened by somebody by e-mail. And now my manager wants me to hire NINJAS? WHY is she making my life so complicated????!!!**

**I might change POV later on in other chapters but this chapter is written all in Utau's Point of View. Enjoy! x**

* * *

I looked at the clock sitting on my bedside table. _What? Is it 1 in the afternoon already?_ I haven't even gotten any sleep since I came back from my concert this morning around er… 4ish? Why haven't I gotten any sleep you ask? It's because of that damn Ikuto. He comes into my room every 5 minutes asking for favors, like if I can make him breakfast, or do his laundry. He got my running all over town for him early in the morning! I mean can't he do it himself? If I tell him that I won't do it, he'll blackmail me. I just know it. It's so typical of him; he would post a photo of me on the internet when I was like 5 or something, and doing an embarrassing pose half naked. Oh yeah. He can be that evil. Seriously he's done it before! So I just had to do all the favors he asks. But now I'm freakin tired! I sigh. I cross my arms on the table, resting my head on my hands. I close my eyes, hoping for some peace and quiet at last. But then I can hear a noise outside and the door knob twisted making a squeaky sound and the door opened, making more squeaky sounds. _What does he want now?_ Annoyed I am. No, more like pissed, I was annoyed 3 hours ago. I spun around on my white furry chair to face the door.

"Utau!" a girl with pink shoulder length hair said, she looks taken back at my expression. Or even, the puffy eyes. "Are you okay?" she quickly add

"Amu, what do you want?" I ask her, seeing a shadowy figure move behind her. _What was that?_ I thought. Probably my imagination, I mean I haven't slept for like… ever? But then Amu jumped a little and looks like she just remembered something.

"Ah! Utau! Look who I bumped into on the street!" she said and took 2 steps to the left as the shadowy figured took a step forward into my room. Now I can clearly see that messy brown hair, and those green eyes.

"K-Kukai?" I asked uncertain

"Yo," was all he said back

_Wow, when did he get this good looking?_ I smiled at the thought, and he grinned back at me. I got up from my chair, I was about to give him a hug, until I heard a scream down the corridor.

"Amu?" I asked but no reply. I quickly ran out of my room and see what's happened. But to find that Amu was pinned against the wall by Ikuto. He was leaning towards her, and whispered something in her ear. I stomped towards them, grabbed hold of Amu's hand and pulled her away. But it was too late. She's blushing like mad. Her face was all red. "Ikuto!" I said.

"Aw…Utau, you spoil all the fun," he said and smirked then he glances over at Amu and chuckled.

"I was about to go anyw―" he was about to finish, but then he looked over to Kukai whose standing by my door. He looks back at me and said "Isn't he the famous footballer?" he asked

"Yeah," I answered

He looks at Kukai then back at me, and smirked.

"Amu," he said, getting her attention

"Huh?" she looked up, her face back to normal. Ikuto leaned down and whispered something into her ears.

"I didn't spoil their "fun"!" she protested, realizing what she said aloud, she quickly covered her mouth.

I look over to Kukai, I think I saw him blushing, but I wasn't sure, the lighting wasn't that good. But I can definitely see Ikuto trying to hold in a laugh. And I can feel myself heating up.

"Ikuto! Just- Just get the hell outta here!" I yelled in his face, my face felt even more heated up.

"My pleasure," he smirked, looking directly at Amu "later Amu," he said and left.

I turn to face Amu. "I don't know what you see in that guy," I said

"I don't see anything in that guy!" she shouted trying to make her point.

"Yeah right," totally ignoring here and giggled, then I slowly made my way back to my bedroom.

When I reach the door Amu purposely pushed pass me, making me do one of those spinny thing, cuz I almost lost balance. But then when I stopped I realize I pinned Kukai to the wall. Our faces were inches away from touching. A part of me actually really wants to kiss him. But I didn't, I mean I can't. I mean he's my friend right? And I bet he has a girlfriend. So I leaned back, but to find that his hands were around my waist. He seems to get the signal and let go. "Sorry," I said, definitely blushing

"Er… S'ok," he looked a bit speechless

We stared into each other's eyes in awkward silence. Until I heard a 'Beep' sound. Not the swearing Beep, just a beep sound. It came from my laptop. I looked inside my room. Amu sat on the edge of my bed, next to the desk where the laptop is. "Utau, it's an e-mail," she informed me

I walked over with Kukai tailing behind me. I sat down beside Amu on the chair, and got hold of the mouse. I clicked on the e-mail button and began to read the mail. Me and Amu both gasped. WHAT THE HELL??? Someone's threatening me?

I was threatened? By Anonymous. Great. This anonymous person said that I have to stop my next concert or else, something BAD would happen, in these scary looking writing. How do people get my e-mail anyway? Isn't it on a private setting or something? I read the e-mail out to everyone else in my room, instead of being worried Amu has to add "Oh no! The person might try to kill you!" thanks for the comfort Amu. I sighed and called my manager Sanjou- san.

"Hello?" she said

"Sanjou- san it's Utau, I have a slight problem,"

And I told her about the whole being threatened thing by Anonymous. After that she said that we need to tighten up our security system, and that I should hire "special" body guards to protect me. _Wow. Overprotective much?_ Then she kept babbling on about how important my next concert is and how I can NEVER cancel it. I wasn't even listening to the rest of it until she mentioned something about Ninjas? _What is she even talking about?_ And I started listening again, but still not paying much attention. All I heard was something about the hidden leaves. And a special request. And Mission. I have got no clue what that women is talking about so I finally asked her.

"Sanjou- san what exactly are you talking about?" I asked her

"Utau, I'm telling you to hire Ninjas," she replied

_NINJAS???!!!_

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter review plzzz x**


	2. Chapter 2: special A rank mission

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to update, i went away for a bit. But now i'm bck, enjoy this chapter **

* * *

I laughed so hard that my stomach hurts , "Sanjou- san, Ninjas don't exists," I said

"They do actually," she said with a serious tone, which made me laugh even harder

"N-no Th-they d―" I was laughing so hard I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Utau, I know this all sound like a joke, but they do exist,"

I finally calmed down a little but I was still in a giggling mood "How do you know?"

"Because my uncle is one, he said that the most trustworthy village to ask for help is the hidden leaves," she whispered

"How do we find them then?" I still didn't believe her I was just playing along.

"You sent them a letter, to ask for help and give them the money when they've done their job,"

"Seriously?" I asked dryly

"Yes,"

"Where do I write to?"

"Just give it to me and I'll pass it to my uncle to send it to them,"

"Okay then… so you want me to write a letter?"

"No, I've already written a letter, you just have to sign it, I'll fax it to you right now,"

A few seconds later we heard a noise coming from the fax machine, a sheet of paper was printed out and Kukai took the piece of paper and passed it to me. I quickly scan through the letter and signed my signature on the bottom of the letter. Sanjou- san told me to keep it safe and bring it in to her tomorrow to the recording studio, and with that she hung up. I sighed. _Why does so much have to happen in one day?_ I was feeling tired. Amu seemed to get the signal and told me she had something to do and left. Kukai stayed for a bit, we talked about when his life.I wasn't listening I was half asleep.

Two hours later he was still telling me um… about… I don't know what he's been babbling about, but I was really tired.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,"

I nodded, and looked at the time.

"Bah, Blah, Blah, Bl―"

"Look Kukai, It's great seeing you again, but I have some… er… stuff to do, so maybe we can talk another time?" I asked sweetly with a smile

"Sure," Kukai said replying the smile "I'll call you,"

I smiled as he left the room. I would've screamed, and call Amu and tell her about it but I really don't have any energy in me. Oh well, I'm screaming on the inside. As the footsteps faded away, I can feel my eyes shutting on its own will and I fell flat on my pillow and fell asleep.

**Konoha:**

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakshi, I'm now assigning you to a special A rank mission," Tsunade said

"What kind of special mission?" Naruto asked excited

"You are to protect someone," Tsunade said

"Who? Is it someone in mortal danger? And we need to fight off nasty ninja tracking him?"

"Naruto, stop guessing," Tsunade said as she took in a deep breath, "You are to protect a pop star,"

"A what?" Naruto asked leaning his ears closer

"A singer," Tsunade replies

"A singer? Why?" Naruto asked "OH! Does that singer have some special jutsu that's really powerful when he sings?"

"Naruto, the singer isn't a ninja," Tsunade replied in a flat voice, annoyed

"Then what makes him so special that has to be an A rank mission?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, just be quiet so Tsunade can explain," Kakshi said

"Thank you Kakshi," Tsunade said, appreciating the help. "This is Hoshina Utau," she said holding up a photo of Utau, "She's a really important singer in the 'other world'" She said looking at Kakshi

"You mean The Other world?" he asked confused

"Yes," Tsunade replied firmly

"What do you mean the other world?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

"I mean outside of the ninja world," Tsunade said in more of a whisper

Sakura gasped, Kakshi and Sasuke both looked shocked. Naruto… was drooling over the picture of Utau.

"Naruto!" Sakura said

"Huh?" he said gaining conscious, slightly blushing

"She's been threatened, so I want your team to take care of her and people around her," Tsunade carried on "She's a famous singer that would shock Japan if anything were to happen to her,"

"I still don't get it, how does that make it a "special" A rank mission," Naruto asked

"You have to complete your mission without letting people in the "other world" ever know ninjas exists" Tsunade said

"Oh…" Naruto said "that sounds hard…"

Ignoring Naruto she carried on "She'll be expecting you all in a few days time, so go pack your stuff, and don't worry, Kakshi has been to the other world before, just listen to his order and try not to get into trouble " Tsunade said and dismissed them, but Kakshi stayed behind.

"Why did you except the offer?" he asked

"Because we need money in right now to repair the damages Orochimaru did,"

"That's doesn't seem like the only reason," he said

"let's just say it's a favor for a distant friend," she said smile looking out the window as Kakshi left.

_Flashback_

"Tsunade- sama," Shizune called

"What's the matter?" Tsunade answered

"It's a special request," Shizune explain as she holds out a pigeon. Tsunade took the pigeon and took out an envelope attached to its foot. It was a letter from Jiraiya, and another signed by Utau Hoshina. "_A favor for my niece?"_ _When did Jiraiya have a niece?_ She then look into the envelope again and took out a huge pile of cash. _This can repair half the village! What the heck, it's a favor from Jiraiya._

Eyeing the pile of cash, she sent Shizune to get team 7.

_End of Flashback_

_I miss that old pervert._ She thought and smiled to herself.

**Front gate of Konoha**

"So how do we get there?" Naruto asked

"You keep running till you reach the other world," Kakshi replied

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"You keep on running forward till you run out of the ninja boundaries,"

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asked again

"Yes and the shortest route is that way," he said pointing his finger to the left

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto said and ran off. Energetic as ever.

**UTAU's POV**

It's 7 in the morning, and I'm in a recording studio recording "don't forget" (By Demi Lovato, which I don't own). Why can't they reschedule it till 11 in the morning or something? Why 7 in the morning?!

"Utau," the record producer said to me on from the mike

"Huh?" I ask

"Take five, and we'll try again later," he said still not happy with the takes.

I signed and walked out of the recording room. I sat on a chair and closed my eyes. Trying to get some rest, until I heard shuffling sounds next to me.

"So, you were threatened huh?" he asked playfully

"Go away," I said to the voice I knew too well, without opening my eyes.

He chuckled and sighed.

"Utau, it's time to go back in," Sanjou- san called out.

"Okay," I said opening my eyes and got up but felt a tug on my sleeve. I look back at Ikuto holding onto my sleeve

"What do you want?" I asked

"Just take care of yourself okay?" he smirked and let go of me.

"Whatever," I replied and walked off. But the truth is I'm actually glad that he still cares about me.

"Let's take it from the top," the record producer told me, I nodded back through the plastic window, where I can see Sanjou- san spacing out.

Did you forget  
that I was even alive  
did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
did you forget  
about me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
that we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our lov ―

"WE"RE HERE TO PROTECT YOU!!!" a blonde kid busted through the recording door shouted out. The music stopped.

"Who are you? And why did you just disturb the recording?" the record producer asked

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the hidden leaves, I'm here to protect Hoshina Utau," he smiled brightly at me

"Stop fooling with me kid, there's no place called the hidden leaves," the producer barked at him

"Naruto!" a white haired man wearing a mask walked in

"Are you a terrorist? Security!!!" the producer yelled

"No! No! Its fine, they're with us," Sanjou san said "Can you let them stay?"

"Fine you lot can stay, NO talking though,"

"We promise," a girl with pink hair said

"Sorry Utau, that was great, take it from where we stopped," he said, this time making sure the mike was switched off during the recording. I nodded and the music started again from where we left off.

Our love is like a song  
you can't forget it

**I closed my eyes to concentrate to the music.**

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it

**I opened my eyes and looked out and saw everyone enjoying the song, the blonde kid seemed to have said something, the girl with pink hair then wacked him in the arm and mouthed "shut up" I smiled and carried on.**

Somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it  
At all

and at last

**I closed back my eyes to feel the music**

All the pictures have been burned  
and all the past  
is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
please don't forget about us

somewhere we went wrong  
our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
you've forgotten  
about us

I finished. I let out a deep breath. After a few second the mike went back on, I opened my eyes again to see everyone speechless. Was I that bad?

"That was perfect, the song is done, you can go now, well done," the record producer said and smiled. He actually smiled! I've recorded 2 whole discs with him and this is the first time I saw him smile. I smiled back and walked out of the recording room.

"Well done Utau," Sanjou san said

"Thanks," I said and smiled and just to be polite I asked the "ninjas" that word makes me want to giggle but I held it in. "Did you guys like it?" I asked, and for the first time I spotted a really cute guy with spiky hair standing at the corner of the room. It made my mind go weird for a moment but I don't think I blushed.

"It was amazing!" the pink hair girl said smiling at me. Her hair kind of reminds me of Amu. The others just nod and the blonde kid blushed I giggled, which made his blush deepen.

We all went back to my house on a limo which the "ninjas" seem not know what it is. They said that they prefer to run. _Weird._ I showed them to the guestrooms and I finally caught the girl's name. Sakura. That's a cute name. I went back to my room getting ready for the CD signing. I was about to pick out my dress but then I heard a twist on my door, but the door didn't open. Then I hear shuffling sounds outside. _What the hell?_ I went over to open the door and saw the blonde kid covering Ikuto's mouth and the girl holding both his hand to his back

"What's going on?" I asked, shocked.

"I think he's the person writing you threat mails," the blonde kid replied

"He's my brother! Now let go of him!" I said, well, more like yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl let go of Ikuto's hand and the blonde kid uncovered Ikuto's mouth.

"Who are these people?" Ikuto asked me looking kind of mad

"They're…" I didn't finish but gestured him to lean his ear closer, he leaned closer.

"They're ninjas…" I whispered in his ears. I don't know why but I felt afraid of saying the "N" word aloud while they're here.

Ikuto burst out laughing, "That's a good one," he said while laughing really hard.

"It's true! I didn't believe it either at first! But they're here aren't they?" I said "and besides we have shugo charas, and that won't seem normal to normal people" I whispered

"Fine, prove it then, prove it that you guys are ninjas," Ikuto said

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," the blonde kid mumbled and five of him popped out!

"How do we know it's not an illusion?" Ikuto challenged

"Because it's not!" the blonde kid argue back

"Break it up already," we then all heard a buzzing sort of noise and we saw the guy with the spiky hair holding _electricity? Is that even possible?_

"Do you believe us now?" the blonde kid asks, I nodded but Ikuto still seemed uncertain.

"Whatever," Ikuto mumbled and left

_Wow ninjas in my house, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

**hope you all like the chapter, review plzzzz!!! i'll update soon! x**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Hey, sorry that i've been gone for so long. ive been well... busy. **

**i am also sorry for shortening the chapter, but this way i can upload quicker.**

**so here's chapter 3, i hope u enjoy it. **

**x**

* * *

I needed to get ready for the CD signing, I went back inside my room and changed. I sat down in front of my makeup table, looking at the reflection staring back at me. _Wow, I look tired. _I grabbed my brush and brushed out the knots in my hair to recover the shine. I then reapplied another layer makeup to cover my sleepy looking eyes. I quickly smear a tad my favorite strawberry flavor lip gloss, and I'm good to go. I looked at my reflection one last time to see my refreshed face. And jumped to the surprise to the shadowed figure standing next to my bathroom door.

"W-Who's there?" I asked. The figure stepped into the light and revealed her pink cherry blossom hair. I sighed in relieved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you're safe," she said

"I'm only getting ready, and it's not like my life's being targeted, you don't have to watch my every move," I told her

"But it's my mission to protect you so this means I have to do whatever it takes to ensure your safety," she replied

"Look, we don't even know this isn't just a prank yet, and besides the person only wrote me a mail saying something _bad_ will happen, you'd never know, someone might just dump water on me and that might be it," I explained

"Maybe you're right, I should give you some space," and with that she disappeared. Disappeared. _What is this a magic show? How did she… she's just gone! ..._and I'm almost positive that I don't have trap doors in my bedroom. This is just illogical.

"What's wrong Utau?" a voice rang by left ear. The angel shugo chara sat neatly on my left shoulder.

"Eru…nothing…you and Iru behave kay? I'm off to the CD signing now," I told her and put her down on my desk. "Behave," I ordered before shutting the door behind.

"Utauuu!" a mini blue kitten floating towards me at high speed and almost crashing into me as he stopped.

"Yuru… why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, as the blue creature catch his breath.

"A-am…amu…n…n―" he stuttered

"Utau san?" a voice asked from the behind the stairs.

"Er…" I looked at Yuro still floating in midair. I captured him with my hands and hide him behind my back. Unsure if they can see shugo charas and might cause a huge commotion about it.

"Y-Yes?" I replied. The boy with blonde hair popped his head around the staircase.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked

"Yeah… I…I think I forgot something in my room, I'll be right down," I smiled and went back inside my room. And sat Yuru on the desk beside Eru.

"Tell Eru what you need to tell me after you catch your breath, I won't be gone long," I said and hurried downstairs to get to the CD signing.

* * *

We arrived at the store at 1pm. There was already a sea of fans waiting outside of the shop for me to arrive. The limo driver parked the limo in the back alley, so I could get in through the back door. As I step through the door, a rush of cheering welcomed me in by my fans. I sat down on the prepared seat and posed for a couple of pictures for an exclusive magazine before officially beginning the CD signing. The queue was long, the place was flooded with people. When the signing begin and I was about to sign my first CD of the day, the case was snatched away in a split second by the tall skinny masked ninja.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a low voice. The girl who was handed me the CD looked confused.

"I'm checking if it's safe," he replied

I chuckled. "Of course it's safe it's a CD, now give it back" I told him

"Better safe than sorry," he said and opened the case to check the content before returning it to me. I smiled apologetically to the fan and signed it with her name before returning it on her.

The queue was never ending, it was just as long as it was to begin with. I've signed over 200 CDs and the ninja checked all of them. Creating quite an embarrassment for me. I got fed up of the over protection and took the CD handed to me by a sweet innocent girl before the ninja can check it, and to prove that there's nothing wrong with these CD cases. I opened it and the unexpected happened. A cloud of smoke shot out of the case blurring my surrounding and my vision. It quickly spread around the room and I had no idea how to get out.

"Protect Miss Hoshina, use formation A" a voice called out from within the smoke. I then felt a pair of strong hands grabbed my arms roughly and dragged me in a certain direction. I followed till I heard an opening of the door, the pair of strong hands pulled me out. I was glad that I was saved before my asthmatic allergy acted up. I was thankful to the person that saved me, but as I looked up to the face that was in front of me I realized it wasn't anyone I know, it wasn't even the ninjas. It was a new face; I was saved by a person wearing a black cloak with red clouds painted on top of them.

* * *

**i hope u enjoyed this chapter, thank you all of you that's reviewed and favorited the story you don't know how much it means to me. i love you all xx**


End file.
